Night
by dannyphantomplanet
Summary: Lemon. Girl Harry. Fred/Harry/George threesome.


**Lemon. Harry Potter. Female Harry. Threesome. Fred/Harry/George.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

><p>She grunted, moving forward to grip the edge of the bed as she attempted to quell her silent screams.<p>

Fred was silent above her, not moving, staring down at her until she finally calmed slightly, loosening her grip from the mattress corners. George moved her sweaty black hair out from her eyes. "You okay Hare?"

"Yeah," she managed to croak out, wincing as Fred sunk in deeper, Harry nodded.

The nude twin sat on the bed, moving in order to put her head in his lap. It was fairly odd for her to use his erection like a pillow while his twin was shoved so far up her ass that she couldn't see straight. George began to rub her back. She moaned a small gutteral noise.

... Before squealing as Fred pulled out of her and slammed back into her with a large force.

Harry was launched forward, her head hitting George's stomach, giving her, not only a pain in her ass, but also a _bloody_ nasty headache.

Fred repeated the motion.

Any protests that she managed to utter were silenced as George slid down her four poster bed, his mouth had claimed hers. Fred began sucking on her neck.

Harry moaned deep in her throat as George's tongue ran across her lips, prompting them open. She obliged. He made swift work on invading her mouth, managing to capture the tip of her tongue as he began to suck on it. Fred had moved from softly sucking on her neck to biting it rather ferosiously, each deep breath she took giving George more time to distract her with his tongue, which gave Fred more time to ram into her backside.

... Which she soon found out was just another distraction as George slammed his shaft into her.

She screamed as a sharp pain erupted from the disruption. Both of the twins laid there, Fred all the way in her aching arse, whose pain now seemed small compared to the pain where George's cock now occupied.

A few moments later, she moved, her aching pain seemed to have eased slightly, and George pulled out. She whimpered as he let go, not only of her vagina, but also her mouth, and kneeled on the bed beside her. "Shh..." He placed a finger on her lips as she opened her mouth to speak.

"You never know when your room-mates may decide to come back in," Fred finished off, punctuating each word with a kiss to a particularly sensitive spot to her neck. "I'd rather not have my ickle little brother walk in on this."

"Let 'em watch," the raven-haired girl managed to moan out.

She knew how she must have looked. Her dark hair a mess around her pillow, still in her small pixie cut. And her skin was probably coated in sweat by now, her emerald eyes dark and lidded. And she was nude. With a seventeen year old redhead shoved in her ass, spooning against her as they both stared up at his identical twin which was kneeling beside her on her bed. In the boy's dorm. Where Ron, Neville, Dean, or Seamus could walk in at any second.

Harry found that she didn't care.

"Just a - a little bit more..." She attempted to move, but Fred's hands, clutching her hips tightly, prevented any welcome, or unwelcome, movement. "_Please_..."

George moved before her, his lips brushing her ears, "Will you beg?" He whispered, his breath tickled her ear.

She heard herself moan.

The redhead smirked, looming above her, and she felt him tilt her, moving her so that she was laying on her back. She yelped as she felt Fred's cock move deeper inside of her as she lay on his chest. George threw one of his legs over the small pile that he had successfully made so that he was straddling her.

"You sure?" He said in a soft voice, he had placed himself right in front of her entrance, waiting for her to... but he was already quivering in excitement, his voice shook.

He plowed through her before she could even nod.

Harry was forced backward, Fred moving deeper inside of her from the force, but George continued, thrusting faster and faster as time moved on...

Fred had moved his hands from her hips by the time he came. He had lay underneath her, his dick in her ass, as his brother fucked her time and time again over top of him. One of his arms had been draped over her stomach, his hand tickling her side, as his other hand fondled her right breast.

He had cum with a soft cry at a particularly hard thrust, her walls clenching around him as he filled her up, but he didn't remove himself from her.

George came a few minutes later, collapsing on top of her as he released himself.

They smelled, Harry knew, and they were just a pile of three people covered in sweat, and filled to the brim with cum. And it had been a remarkably awkward evening, and she was going to be feeling this for a week...

But she wouldn't change it, she realized as George rolled off of her, lifting her off of Fred's cock as he squeezed her in between them. Fred threw one of his legs over her own, his penis hitting her inner thigh, but George only rolled his eyes and scrambled off her bed as he collected his robe, which was the only clothing that he wore to her room. He tossed his brother his own robe.

Fred merely snuggled closer to her.

Harry couldn't bring herself to care as she caught her breath, something that it seemed as though both Fred and George were still attempting to do.

"Quiet Hare," George whispered as he pulled Fred off of her, he squealed. "We'll have you cleaned up in a jiffy."

It wasn't until Fred's muttered words that I realized that I was bleeding. Both cleaned up the sweat, the smell, the blood, and covered me up with my covers. I fell asleep quickly after that.

I never heard as Fred and George creeped out of my room. Nor when Ron came back in to see how my detention with Umbridge had gone...

What I did remember, was that _bloody_ ass aching pain that I managed to wake up to.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is my first lemon. I got bored and figured "why not?" There aren't enough Fanfic's like this. So go ahead flame, review, read, whatever floats your boat.<strong>

**Enjoy.**


End file.
